Operación: GoldenQueen
by BarbieEliz
Summary: Regina y Gold tienen que lanzar un hechizo juntos...Esto implica pasar tiempo juntos, y juzgando su extraña relacion Emma esta segura que acabaran matandose, pero Bella nota algo raro y Henry comparte su pensamiento...Una operación se maquina en la mente del joven Mills... No es muy bien resumen, pero si leen quiza les guste.


La relación entre Regina y Gold era extraña, complicada, incluso retorcida tomando en cuenta las veces que se habían atacado mutuamente...Y aun así estaban ahí, olvidando las manipulaciones de Gold a Regina, sus intentos mutuos de homicidios, las venganzas... Ambos estaban tratando de trabajar juntos para tratar de llevar a cabo un hechizo de protección para todo Storybrooke, no querían arriesgarse a que otro llegara a la ciudad y se enterara de la magia que había ahí y tuviera intenciones parecidas a las de Greg Mendel...

-Vamos, querida, esto es de principiantes-dijo Gold mirando a Regina torcer el gesto ante sus comentarios burlones y fastidiosos que hacía para molestarla, la Reina Malvada se estaba conteniendo para no freír a su maestro delante de su hijo, quien a escasos metros de distancia observaba a su madre acompañado de Emma y Bella, apoyadas sobre el capo del escarabajo amarillo de Emma y reían por lo bajo cada vez que Regina y Gold comenzaban a discutir

-Lo seria si me dijeras el maldito hechizo, Gold-siseo Regina mirándolo fulminante, Gold rodó los ojos y le restó importancia a las quejas de su alumna, desde lejos Bella y Emma los observaban cruzadas de brazos y con gestos de resignación

-Tú crees que puedan lanzar el hechizo sin matarse?-preguntó Emma con un suspiro, Bella río por lo bajo y asintió

-Son poderosos separados, juntos dudo que haya algo que no puedan hacer-musitó Bella, hace mucho tiempo que dejo de cuestionarse la relación entre Regina y Gold, había decidido que por su salud mental era mejor no pensar en eso

-Como matarse?-pregunto Emma al ver como Regina conjuraba una bola de fuego y la dirigía a Gold con toda la intención de incinerarlo

-Que malcriada, querida-río Gold al alzar su mano y apagar las llamas del fuego a mitad de camino contra él, Regina rodó los ojos y torció el gesto

-Agradece que Henry está aquí, Gold-siseo Regina mirándolo de mala gana, Gold sonrió con descaro a su antigua protegida

-Vamos, Regina, no te va ser buena, ya sabía que tu lado oscuro seguía ahí-rio Gold mirándola con ironía, Regina sintió deseos de golpearlo

-Y tú siempre te has encargado de sacarlo a flote no?-siseo Regina con venenoso sarcasmo, Gold arqueo ambas cejas

-Yo solo explote tu gran potencial, querida, y me encargue de que lo aprovecharas-rio Gold recordándole a Rumplestilskin, Regina torció el gesto

-Para tu beneficio, retorcido diablillo-dijo Regina enojada, Gold se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá, pero siempre te protegí, no?-se defendió Gold como si nada, Regina lo muro incrédula

-Para servirte a ti, desgraciado-se quejó Regina rodando los ojos, dio media vuelta y se alejó de él, Bella y Emma los miraban con expresiones de resignación, Emma miro a Regina con un gesto para que no fuera tan arrebatada pero Regina la ignoro y desapareció en su nube morada.

-Mamá...Deberíamos irnos antes de que las bolas de fuego lleguen hasta aquí-murmuro Henry al acercarse a Emma, quien resoplo y asintió, ambos entraron al coche de Emma y Bella quiso acercarse a Gold pero el hechicero se esfumó envuelto por una nube de humo, Bella negó con la cabeza

-Vamos a comer algo a Gannys?-propuso Emma encogiéndose de hombros al mirar a la castaña, que asintió y se metió al coche junto a Emma y Henry.

* * *

Bella y Emma estaban comiendo en Granys, Emma y Henry comían sin preocupaciones, por el contrario de Bella, que tenía el semblante serio y un gesto pensativo, Emma no lo noto pero Henry se dio cuenta de lo callado que estaba Bella

-Emma-Henry le dio un codazo a Emma para que mirara a Bella, la rubia miro a su hijo confusa por haber interrumpido su comida y comprendió al ver a la castaña, Emma rodó los ojos

-Pasa algo, Bella?-preguntó la sheriff tratando de ser sutil, Bella no respondió, seguía ausente en sus pensamientos-Bella!-la llamo Emma de nuevo, esta vez la castaña reacciono y la miro asintiendo

-Que sucede?-pregunto Bella algo desconcertada, Emma y Henry se miraron y rieron por lo bajo

-Eso te pregunto a ti, estas en otro lugar-rio Emma antes de tomar un trajo de su té helado, Bella asintió y suspiro

-Estaba pensando en Regina y Rumple-confeso la castaña, Henry frunció el ceño y Emma arqueo las cejas

-Tranquila no creo que se maten, Regina no lo haría-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros, Henry asintió conforme, Bella sonrió levemente

-Rumple tampoco la mataría, aunque lo niegue le tiene aprecio a Regina-dijo Bella con un gesto amable, Emma la miro como si le estuviera bromeando

-El mando a un espectro chupa almas a matarla-dijo Emma provocando un escalofrío en Henry al pensar en perder a su madre

-Conoces Rumple si de verdad quisiera lastimarla ella no estaría viva-soltó Bella en defensa de su marido, Henry asintió un poco menos convencido que ella

-Eso es verdad, pero supongo que eso no era lo que estaba pensando-dijo Henry notando rara a Bella, Emma le dio la razón a su hijo y miro a Bella con curiosidad

-No les parece que Rumple y Regina son parecidos?-preguntó Bella de golpe, Emma y Henry torcieron los gestos y negaron con la cabeza son dudarlo un segundo

-Te refieres a su retorcido sentido del humor, lengua afilada y que ambos destilan sarcasmo?-replico Emma en tono de broma, Henry rodó los ojos y Bella negó con la cabeza

-No a eso, Emma, aunque fue un buen punto-río Bella un poco más divertido

-No lo creo-dijo Emma con seguridad-Regina es impulsiva, la mayoría de las cosas malas que ha hecho se deben a eso...a arrebatos propiciados por Gold-dijo Emma meditando sus palabras, Bella na miraba atenta-Y no te ofendas, pero Gold es un manipulador excelente y un chantajista aún mejor, nunca hace algo si no está fríamente calculado-se quejó Emma con un gesto de ironía, Bella arqueo más cejas y negó con la cabeza

-Me refería a sus modos, no sé si sea algo físicamente, pero hay veces que los veo practicar juntos y es como si se parecieran, incluso Regina tiene ciertos toques de Gold que hacen que crea eso-dijo Bella explicándose, Emma arqueo una ceja y pensó en sus palabras

-Dime que no estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando-musitó Emma rodando los ojos con un gesto de frustración, Henry las miraba con un gesto de confusión

-De que hablan?-preguntó Henry dirigiendo su mirada a su madre y Bella, Emma miraba a Bella con un gesto de incredulidad, como esperando que se soltara a reír en su cara y la sacara de su error, pero no, Bella la miraba seriamente

-Eso sería muy…-Emma no encontró una palabra para decir en ese momento, Bella asintió al comprenderla, Henry por el contrario no entendía gran cosa de lo que hablaban-A Gold no se le escaparía un detalle como ese-afirmo Emma negándose a creer las sospechas de Bella

-Rumple no siempre puede ver todo, y tomando en cuenta que se trata de Cora…Es posible que esa mujer haya logrado engañarlo-medito Bella con un gesto de frustración, Emma negó con la cabeza, mientras que en la cabeza de Henry todas las piezas encajaron y comprendió de que hablaban

-Crees que mi mamá es hija del señor Gold?!-casi grito Henry con los ojos abiertos, Emma y Bella agradecieron mentalmente que el local de la abuelita estuviera vacío-Eso explicaría muchas cosas!-dijo Henry comenzando a maquinar un plan en su mente, Bella y Emma lo miraron confundidas, el niño sonreía cómplice

-De que hablas, chico?-pregunto Emma sin comprender a su hijo, quien sonrió a Bella y miro a Emma

-De su relación, no se dan cuenta?-pregunto Henry con el habitual brillo en los ojos cada vez que se le ocurrió alguna misión-Mi mamá y el señor Gold siempre han llevado una relación un poco extraña, él fue su maestro, la conoció desde que era una bebé y aunque pasen cosas malas entre ellos siempre terminan trabajando juntos!-termino por decir Henry con evidente emoción ante sus ideas recién descubiertas, Emma abrió la boca para desmentirlo pero Bella se le adelanto

-Cómo podríamos quitarnos la duda?-pregunto Bella continuando con el juego de Henry, Emma la miro incrédula

-Hey, alto ahí-interrumpió Emma antes de que Henry contestara algo-Están locos?-pregunto Emma ganándose un par de miradas de regaño

-Si estamos equivocados no pasa nada, pero si Bella tiene razón…-Henry sonrió ampliamente ante la idea de tener una nueva misión, Emma torció el gesto

-Hay un hechizo, funciona con un par de cabellos, en este caso uno de Regina y uno de Rumple-dijo Bella recordando un libro de pociones que había leído, Emma se llevó las manos al rostro en señal de derrota, mientras que Henry salto enseguida de su asiento

-Yo puedo conseguir un cabello de mi mamá-dijo Henry evidentemente emocionado, Bella asintió con una sonrisa cómplice al niño, mientras que Emma no sabía a cuál de los dos tenía que reprender, decidió quedarse callada

-Perfecto, Henry-sonrió Bella, Henry asintió sonriente, Emma negó con la cabeza una vez más

-Esto es una locura-se quejó la rubia, Henry y Emma ignoraron sus quejas y decidieron que ese mismo día llevarían a cabo sus planes.

* * *

En la mansión Mills, Regina estaba en su cocina, acompañada de Robín, quien con un gesto pícaro observaba a su Reina Malvada preparar la cena de esa noche, Regina era consciente de las miradas del ladrón y sonrió levemente

-Roland está arriba, ladrón-siseo Regina cerrando la puerta del horno y girándose a mirar a Robín, quien sonreía con descaro ante el escote de la alcaldesa de Storybrooke

-Cierto, pero estará muy concentrado en la televisión-dijo Robín antes de tomar a Regina de la cintura y jalarla a él, para besar sus labios con intensidad, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de Regina, y deslizando su mano libre por su cintura, Regina sonrió con picardía y beso los labios del ladrón mordiendo su labio inferior, Robín la sujeto de la cintura y la subió a la meseta de la cocina, comenzando a intensificar los besos cada vez mas

-Mamá, ya llegue!-el grito de Henry y el posterior azote de la puerta de entrada hizo que Regina y Robín se separaron de inmediato y que Regina saltara de nuevo al suelo para acomodarse la ropa y aparentar que nada había ocurrido y rogando que su hijo no hubiera visto nada de lo ocurrido

-Henry!-Regina lo llamo al salir de la cocina pero Henry ya había corrido escaleras arriba, Regina arqueo las cejas y volvió a la cocina con Robín, quien aún un poco sonrojado por el pensamiento de que Henry los hubiera visto la esperaba con curiosidad-Por lo menos no vio nada-dijo Regina arqueando las cejas, Robín rio por lo bajo y asintió, Regina negó con la cabeza, ocultando una leve sonrisa de diversión.

* * *

Henry sabía que su madre estaría preparando la cena y decidió aprovechar los pocos minutos que tenía antes de que Regina subiera a regañarlo por entrar y subir corriendo las escaleras sin saludar antes, el muchacho dejo su mochila en el pasillo y corrió a la habitación de su madre, de inmediato se acercó al tocador de la alcaldesa y tomo su cepillo, saco de su bolsillo una bolsita de plástico y metió un par de cabellos ahí

-Listo-sonrió Henry para sí mismo, justo cuando escucho los tacones de Regina subir las escaleras, Henry salió corriendo del cuarto y fue al suyo, prácticamente saltando a su cama, momentos antes de que Regina se asomara por su puerta y lo observara con las cejas arqueadas

-Que fue eso de entrar y subir corriendo, Henry?-pregunto Regina entrando a la habitación, Henry le sonrió inocentemente, gesto al que Regina era inmune desde que el niño había cumplido los 7 años

-Estaba buscando esto-dijo Henry mostrándole su libro de historias a su madre, Regina no comprendió-Quede de prestárselo a Bella y quería poder llevárselo ahora, para así poder volver rápido para la cena-dijo Henry excusándose, Regina lo miro con ciertas sospechas

-Se lo das mañana que vayas a la tienda-dijo Regina acariciando su rostro con ternura, Henry la miro con suplica y Regina sonrió levemente

-Pero mañana no la veré-se quejó Henry infantilmente-Mañana te acompañare otra vez con el señor Gold al límite de la ciudad-dijo Henry, notando como Regina tensaba la mandíbula ante la idea de tener que pasar otra tarde con Gold-Quiero verlos lanzar el hechizo-sonrió Henry emocionado, Regina rodo los ojos y termino asintiendo

-Tu ganas, Henry, pero solo iras y dejaras el libro, te quiero aquí en menos de una hora para la cena-sentencio Regina cruzándose de brazos, Henry sonrió asintiendo, salto de su cama y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, besando su mejilla sin soltarla, dejando a Regina sorprendida y derretida por el gesto de su hijo, quien sin perder tiempo, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo escaleras abajo

* * *

Robín estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando vio a Henry casi saltar los escalones de dos en dos para bajar más rápido, Henry noto su presencia y se acercó a él para saludarlo rápido

-Hola, Robín-dijo Henry acercándose y como se les había vuelto habitual chocando sus manos, el ladrón iba a decirle algo, pero Henry fue más rápido-Dile a Roland que cuando vuelta jugaremos un rato-Henry no dijo más, salió corriendo de la casa con su mochila al hombro y sujetando su libro de cuentos, dejando a Robín confundido por su actitud extraña

-Algo trama-dijo Regina bajando las escaleras y mirando la puerta por donde había salido su hijo, Robín arqueo las cejas y miro a la morena dándole la razón

-No creo que sea nada grave-dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros antes de abrazar a su reina por la cintura y sonreírle tiernamente, Regina asintió no muy convencida-Te ayudo a terminar de preparar la cena-se ofreció el arquero besando suavemente sus labios, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina

* * *

Henry llegó corriendo a la tienda de Gold, donde Bella lo esperaba, pero no estaba sola, Gold estaba acompañándola y revisando unos objetos sobre el mostrador, Bella alzo la mirada cuando Henry entro a la tienda y rogó por que el niño no los delatara sin querer

-Henry, que haces aquí?-pregunto Gold con un gesto serio, el niño usualmente no volvía después de irse a su casa.

-Vine a traerle a Bella mi libro-dijo Henry después de unos segundos que a Bella le parecieron eternos, Gold arqueo una ceja y miro a su esposa

-Tu libro?-pregunto el hechicero extrañado, Bella asintió como si nada

-Si, me da mucha curiosidad leer nuestra historia-dijo Bella siguiendo la mentira de Henry, quien sonrió ampliamente al escucharla, Gold sonrió levemente y asintió

-Si, toma, Bella-dijo Henry acercándose al mostrador y entregándole el libro a Bella, quien lo tomo sonriendo-Te gustara-aseguro Henry con una sonrisa inocente-Mi favorita es la de mi mamá-río Henry encogiéndose de hombros y despidiéndose de Bella con un gesto para después dar media vuelta y encaminarse a la puerta

-Ya te vas?-preguntó Gold extrañado, Henry le dedicó un gesto inocente, el mismo que Gold lo había visto usar cuando de pequeño cometía alguna travesura y Regina lo descubría

-Le prometí a mamá que no tardaría y llegaría antes de la cena-dijo Henry abriendo la puerta para irse, Gold iba a decirle algo más, pero su nieto se adelantó-Adiós, Bella, adiós abuelo-grito Henry saliendo de la tienda y dando cerrando la puerta, Gold y Bella se miraron y Bella se limitó a encogerse de hombros, antes de acercarse a Gold y darle un suave beso.

* * *

Regina y Robín estaban poniendo la mesa para cenar todos juntos, mientras que Roland estaba en la sala viendo televisión

-Mamá, ya volví-el grito de Henry al entrar hizo que todos rieran cuando Roland se paró en el sillón y mirara a Henry con una sonrisa

-Roland no te pares en los sillones-dijo Robín desde la cocina, el pequeño obedeció y se dejó caer en el sofá, Henry tiro su mochila y se dejó caer al lado del pequeño

-Quieres jugar videojuegos o espadas?-preguntó Henry con una sonrisa traviesa a Roland, quien asintió contento, bajo la mirada de Regina y Robín que salían de la cocina

-Espadas y después videojuegos-rio Roland ante la idea, Henry asintió sonriente y choco su mano con la del niño

-Jugarán un rato pero después de cenar-musito Regina al acercarse a Henry, quien compartiendo una mirada con Roland, ambos asintieron-Le diste el libro a Bella?-preguntó Regina arqueando una ceja, Henry asintió con inocencia fingida

-Sí, me lo dará después-dijo Henry levantándose del sofá y encogiéndose de hombros, Regina iba a preguntar algo más pero su hijo no le dio oportunidad-Iré a lavarme las manos, me acompañas Roland?-preguntó Henry al niño, quien asintió y ambos salieron corriendo escaleras arriba

-Que estas planeando Henry Mills-se preguntó Regina mentalmente y negando con la cabeza, Robín se acercó a ella por detrás y la rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos, arqueando las cejas ante el gesto pensativo de la morena

-No te preocupes demasiado, Henry no trama nada malo-dijo Robín en un murmullo, Regina arqueo las cejas y rio por lo bajo, se giró para quedar de frente a su ladrón

-Es mi hijo, lo crie durante más de 10 años…Henry se trae algo, y algo que no quiere que yo sepa-dijo Regina con su habitual seguridad, Robín sonrió y asintió, beso sus labios suavemente y cuando Roland y Henry bajaron a cenar ninguno toco el tema, todos disfrutaron de un rato agradable y el asunto de preocupar a Regina

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Emma estaba preparándose para salir de su casa y dirigirse al límite de la ciudad para asegurarse que Gold y Regina no terminaran lanzándose bolas de fuego y acabaran matándose, Emma rodo los ojos y suspiro

-Hoy acaba esto?-pregunto Blanca desde la cocina al ver a Emma terminar de ponerse su chaqueta

-Espero que sí, pero tengo la intuición de que esta "clase" será más interesante de lo normal-dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión, Blanca frunció el ceño al no entender de que hablaba la rubia

-Algo que yo no sepa?-pregunto Blanca con curiosidad, Emma sonrió divertida

-Aun no lo sé-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación-Henry me está esperando, nos vemos-Emma salió de la casa dejando a Blanca con un gesto de confusión y resignación, ya se enteraría de que ocultaba su hija

* * *

En el límite de la ciudad, a un par metros de la línea que no debían cruzar estaban Gold y Regina, ambos con gestos de seriedad, mirando atentamente un antiguo libro que Gold había llevado para poder lanzar el hechizo, ambos estaban memorizándolo mientras Henry los observaba de lejos, apoyado en el coche de Regina

-Que tal van las cosas, chico?-pregunto Emma llegando con un vaso de café en la mano, Henry la miro y se encogió de hombros

-Todo normal, como siempre, algún comentario sarcástico pero nada grave, se la han pasado leyendo ese libro-dijo Henry señalándolos, Emma arqueo las cejas y se apoyó en el coche de la alcaldesa.

-Le diste a Bella lo que habían acordado, no?-pregunto Emma conociendo a su hijo sabía que sin duda lo había hecho, Henry asintió orgulloso

-No fue difícil, tome el cepillo de mamá y guarde un par de sus cabellos-dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Emma

-Tu madre los matara cuando se entere-rio Emma negando con la cabeza, Henry torció el gesto y asintió

-Es probable que me castigue hasta que cumpla 20 años-se quejó Henry suspirando derrotado

-Míralo por el lado bueno, chico-dijo Emma señalando a Gold y Regina que habían dejado el libro de lado y comenzaban a prepararse para recitar un hechizo de protección-Si esto resulta verdad, tu castigo valdrá cada día solo por ver sus caras-rio Emma divertida, Henry la miro y negó con la cabeza

-Gracias, ma-se quejó Henry rodando los ojos, Emma le dio un codazo y ambos fijaron su mirada en Regina y Gold, ambos de frente al otro y alzando sus manos comenzaron a desprender chispas de colores…

-Recuerda, Regina, la magia es emoción-dijo Gold sintiendo la magia de su alumna, Regina arqueo una ceja y sonrió con malicia

-Y si mis emociones son lanzarte una bola de fuego, querido?-pregunto Regina imitando a Rumplestilskin, Gold la miro mordazmente

-Úsalo en el hechizo, quizá los intrusos salgar incinerados-rio Gold con ironía y malicia, Regina rodo los ojos, pasaron unos segundos completando el hechizo y cuando finalizaron la ciudad estaba protegida, por lo menos del mundo sin magia

-Increíble que este lanzando un hechizo de protección, con el hombre que me arruino la vida-dijo Regina entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Gold la escuchara

-Para ser sinceros, técnicamente la mitad de tu vida, la otra mitad la arruino tu madre, querida-siseo Gold con sarcasmo, Regina lo miro con molestia

-Cierto, a quien tu iniciaste en la magia y quien murió por tu culpa-recalco Regina mirándolo con arrogancia, Gold torció el gesto

-Técnicamente, fue Blanca Nieves la culpable-se defendió Gold con un gesto de meditación, Regina rodo los ojos y apretó los puños

-Después de que la manipularas-se quejó Regina comenzando a enfadarse más, Gold se limitó a permanecer inexpresivo-Como siempre haces, manipulas todo a tu favor-dijo Regina dolida, Gold rodo los ojos y la miro darse la vuelta para irse a su auto

-Por favor, no empezaras con lo de Daniel otra vez?-se quejó Gold con fastidio-No mentía cuando dije que los muertos no resucitan, Regina, si vas a reclamarle el pequeño incidente de Whale y Jefferson…

-Eres un maldito egoísta, Gold-siseo Regina descargando su ira contenida hacia el Oscuro-Me manipulaste para enviar a mi madre a otro mundo, utilizaste la situación con Daniel para manipularme a tu antojo, aun sabiendo que yo estaba desesperada-se quejó Regina con los ojos comenzando a tornarse cristalinos-Creaste una maldición que me hizo matar a mi padre y mataste a mi madre…Todo por tus manipulaciones-se terminó por desahogar Regina con ira reprimida, Gold la miraba sin expresión alguna, desde lejos Emma y Henry se alertaron y decidieron acercarse un poco

-Quizá utilice medios poco ortodoxos para enseñarte, querida, pero tus decisiones fueron tuyas, no mías-sentencio Gold severo, Regina lo miraba con ganas de pulverizarlo ahí mismo-Canalizaste mal tu dolor, Regina, yo te manipule, es verdad, pero tú te dejaste-siseo Gold con venenoso sarcasmo, definitivamente Regina quería freírlo por tener el descaro de voltearle las cosas

-Cada vez que yo quise dejar la magia oscura tu buscabas la forma de regresarme a ti, no me dejaste escape-se quejó Regina comenzando a sentir un nudo en el pecho, Gold no dijo nada

-Era tu destino, Regina, ser la Reina Malvada-musito Gold destilando sarcasmo, Regina lo miro furiosa, Emma noto las intenciones de Regina y se acercó a ella, haciendo que Henry se quedara detrás, Regina había conjurado una bola de fuego y amenazaba con lanzarla contra Gold, quien la miraba con un gesto desafiante, si Regina lanzaba esa bola de fuego…El Oscuro le respondería y quien sabe cómo acabarían las cosas

-Por qué no se calman-intervino Emma entre ambos, pero las miradas de Gold y Regina no tenían marcha atrás, habían guardado muchas cosas por años, mucho tiempo de ese estira y afloja, mucho tiempo de ese odio-amistad que mantenían y estaban a punto de estallar de una vez por todas

-Mama, porque no mejor nos vamos?-pregunto Henry interviniendo, calmando un poco a Regina, quien al ver a Henry recobro un poco la calma, la llama en su mano se apagó poco a poco

-Rumple, debes ver esto!-el grito de Bella que venía corriendo a ellos hizo que todos miraran a la castaña, Emma torció el gesto, rezando mentalmente por que no cometiera una imprudencia, Henry sabia de que se trataba, mientras que Gold y Regina no bajaban la guardia

-Bella, no es el momento-dijo Gold desviando su mirada a su esposa y devolviéndola a Regina, quien lo miraba con un gesto de burla

-Escucha a tu mujercita, Gold-siseo Regina con sarcasmo, Gold la miro matadoramente

-Esto también te interesa, Regina-dijo Bella capturando la atención de la Reina Malvada, quien la miro con una sonrisa de malicia y arqueo las cejas

-Bella...-Emma quiso evitar lo que iba a suceder, pero Bella negó con la cabeza y saco de su bolso una pequeña botella con un líquido verde, lo alzo para que Regina y Gold pudieran verlo, Emma frunció el ceño, mientras que Henry se sorprendió y miro a Regina, quien tenía un gesto de confusión, contrario a Gold que parecía haber palidecido en esos momentos

-Eso es…-Gold miro a Bella como si temiera sus palabras, por primera vez el Oscuro parecía realmente desconcertado, Regina esperaba la respuesta-Bella, de quien son esos cabellos?-pregunto Gold con tacto

-Tuyos, Rumple-dijo Bella asintiendo, Gold cerro los ojos, ya venía venir lo que diría su esposa-Y de Regina-termino de decir Bella, Emma negó con la cabeza, Henry arqueo las cejas y Regina miraba a Bella como si le estuviera jugando una broma

-De donde conseguiste mis cabellos?-pregunto Regina, Bella no dijo nada, pero la Reina noto como su hijo comenzaba a retroceder lentamente unos cuantos pasos, su mirada se clavó en el-Henry Mills, esto es lo que traías ayer, no es así, jovencito?-dijo Regina mirando a su hijo, quien sonrió forzadamente y torció el gesto ante el regaño de su madre-No entiendo, eso que es? Una poción?-pregunto Regina señalando el frasco que tenía Bella, Gold negó con la cabeza

-Es una poción, un hechizo, así fue como supe que Zelena era hija de Cora, si juntas sus cabellos…La poción resplandece-dijo Gold conmocionado, Regina comprendió todo, si esos eran sus cabellos y la poción estaba brillando, maldita sea su suerte!

-No! No puede ser-se quejó Regina duramente, mirando a Bella para que le dijera que era una broma, una estúpida broma, pero Bella asintió, miro a Gold, él estaba igual o peor que ella, tenía el semblante pálido y el rostro incrédulo

-Regina…-Gold la miro de nuevo, esta vez había algo raro en él, no había sarcasmo, Gold dio un paso hacia ella pero Regina retrocedió, miro a Henry y en unos segundos Regina Mills había desaparecido en una nube de humo morado.

* * *

Robín estaba saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de agua cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió con tanta fuerza que el estruendo resonó por toda la mansión Mills, Robín solo pudo ver a Regina entrar con un gesto digno de la Reina Malvada y noto como de sus ojos amenazaban con salir chispas

-Tan mal estuvo?-pregunto Robín dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y torciendo el gesto, Regina le dio una mirada que Robín agradeció no ser pulverizado, Regina se detuvo antes de subir las escaleras

-Rumplestilskin es tu suegro!-grito Regina dejando a Robín mudo, la Reina Malvada subió los escalones sin mirar atrás, conteniéndose para no provocar un incendio en su mansión, sin darse cuenta que abajo había dejado a un Robín Hood pálido y mudo, preocupado porque al Oscuro no le diera por comportarse como un padre protector con su nueva y recién descubierta heredera o de lo contrario bien podría darse por muerto.


End file.
